


In Between Takes

by mulaney



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulaney/pseuds/mulaney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During filming Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol, Jeremy gets into a lust-filled affair with Tom and wonders how long it will last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between Takes

When I walked onto the set of MI:4 for the first time, it was in Russia, ready to film my first scene with Tom Cruise. I had already memorized my lines ages ago, but I was still nervous. 

I had met Simon Pegg, and Paula Patton, my co-stars several days ago. I wasn’t going to have a scene with them until the next day. I recognized Tom Wilkinson, who was playing the Secretary for IMF, a veteran actor I admired. Wilkinson saw me, and grinned, shaking my hand. 

“Jeremy, how are you?” Wilkinson asked, in that British accent of his, and I smiled back. 

“I’m fine, Tom, thanks,” I replied, looking around. The film crew were setting up. I couldn’t believe I was actually on a highly anticipated movie set, finally, and I was ready for my career to take off. And this was a Tom Cruise movie, Mission Impossible! My mother couldn’t stop talking about it. 

I was supposed to be taking photos for her but I try to be utterly professional when filming. I try to take some here and there, in between takes with my iphone but that’s about it. I had yet to meet Cruise, and I knew he’d already been filming and prepping for weeks. My character, William Brandt, doesn’t come in until the second act. 

“Jeremy! There you are,” said director Brad Bird, and I hurried forward. 

“Hi, Brad,” I said to him, and he gave me a brief back thump in hello. We were both bundled up from the cold, and he indicated the seat next to him. He had headphones around his neck, and on the small monitor Tom Cruise was jumping down a building by holding onto a belt. 

Of course he was. I had read the screenplay several times, and knew that some of the stunts were going to be amazing, and insanely hard to do, but Brad was taking all the precautions, especially with Cruise handling mostly all the stunts himself, as usual, per his reputation for being a perfectionist. 

Cruise looked incredible, even beat up. Sure, it was all make up but some of it was real. “That looks awesome,” I said, and Brad grinned at me. 

“You haven’t seen nothing yet,” he promised, and said, “Have you met Tom yet?”

I shook my head nervously. Usually, in a high profile movie set, actors meet way before filming the first scene. I was busy filming “The Bourne Legacy” when I got the role of William Brandt, and meeting my co-stars of MI:4 were not working in my favor at the time. 

We kept setting up meetings with Cruise, but ultimately I only got to meet Simon and Paula. 

“You’ll meet him in a few minutes, so relax, Jeremy,” Brad said, giving me a look. 

I tried. I really did. But this was Tom fucking Cruise. I had seen all of his movies, ever since I was a kid. I concentrated on going over my lines instead, to calm my nerves. 

“Where’s Brad?” a strong male voice called, and I stiffened. It’s him, I thought, I was about to meet Tom Cruise. 

“Over here, Tom,” Brad yelled beside me, and I stood up, watching Brad give Tom a hug. “Hey, you doing ok?” 

“Fine, Brad,” Cruise said, rolling his eyes. His famous smile was now directed at me, and I nearly threw up my coffee from earlier. 

Brad made the introductions. “Tom, meet your new co-star, Jeremy Renner,” he said, “Jeremy, meet Tom Cruise.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Tom,” I said weakly, shaking his hand. 

God, his hand was warm. I was wearing gloves, but I could feel the strong heat from his palm as we shook hands for the first time. 

Cruise grinned. “Jeremy, finally pleased to meet you,” he said warmly, his friendly eyes assessing my face, and I flushed. 

Shit, I thought, my heart starting to pound. Don’t be an idiot!

“Likewise,” I choked out, and took my hand back. 

* * *

“Shit, Jeremy, hold on,” Tom panted, but I couldn’t. I was too far gone, and I needed to come now. I grabbed Tom’s hair, and he gasped as I sucked at his strong neck. 

Tom took both our cocks in his hand and made us both come hard. Seeing stars, I gasped, and kissed Tom hungrily, my tongue insistent in his delicious mouth. Tom kissed me back just as eagerly, our softening cocks still rubbing against each other.

We were both still dressed in our suits. We had just finished filming our intense scenes in Dubai, and Tom was gritty and exhausted from his sandstorm chase scene. I held him close, my mouth to his temple. We sort of held each other, listening for Tom’s iphone to go off any minute. 

He stirred finally, pulling away but not before kissing me firmly. I responded eagerly, breathlessly, and Tom stepped back, pulling his clothes together ruefully, his eyes dark with lust. “I have to get you into my bed soon, Jeremy,” he said, looking me over still, and I turned red. I wanted to be in his bed, desperately, instead of always finding five minutes with him in between takes. 

The moment I met him, shit, a week ago, we had fallen into lust. I’d never let lust or desire for an attractive co-star get in the way of making a movie in Hollywood. But this was Tom Cruise, and I wasn’t the only one who felt the same way. Tom was the one who made the first move, thank God, after finding me jerking me frantically behind a closed door, far away from prying eyes and ears. 

He’d closed the door behind him, closing in on me, eyes intent. His hand found mine, and together, we jerked me off in minutes. Tom had kissed me hotly, and pushed me down. I went eagerly, fumbling to unbuckle his belt and roughly push down his pants and underwear. I took his cock in my mouth without hesitating, not the first time I’d sucked a cock. 

Tom’s cock was beautiful, just like the rest of him, and I gave him a messy but thorough blowjob, tonguing his slit expertly, making him groan. He started fucking my mouth like a porn star, and that did it for my self-control. I grabbed his perfect ass in my hands and urged him to fuck my mouth faster. 

Later, after he came in my mouth, we were unsure what to say to each other and I was unable to look Tom in the eye. He tilted my chin up, forcing our eyes to meet, and he kissed me again, confident that he had me. And he did. 

He had me ages ago, but I wasn’t about to tell him that. Instead, I kissed him back, thinking, I’m so screwed. 

Now, as we held each other, Tom whispered, “Jeremy, after we finish filming, will you have dinner with me?”

I smiled stupidly, in relief. “Yes, Tom, I’d love to. In Los Angeles?” I asked hopefully, and Tom smiled at me. 

“Yes, you fool, in Los Angeles,” and he kissed me again insistently, tongue pushing in. I sucked at his tongue languidly, loving his body against mine. I rubbed his back, my hands drifting underneath his shirt. God, he was so perfect, and he was mine, I thought in wonder. 

Then Tom’s iphone buzzed insistently, and he sighed. He pulled away to fish it out, and I watched him, reaching out touch his face as he said, “Yeah, I’m on my way,” he said, nodding. His eyes found mine, smiling at me as I continued to touch him, my fingers finding his lips. “Give me five minutes. Thanks.”

He hung up, and quirked that insane mouth at me. He pulled me roughly in, our mouths colliding in more kisses, unable to let go. “We have to go,” he said, reluctantly. He kissed me again, and again, tongues battling. I could feel myself getting hard again, but I couldn’t do that to Tom, or myself. He was wanted on set in a minute. 

Tom let the kissing continue for another ten seconds, then stepped back completely. I let him go. We stared at each other, and Tom reached over to brush my bottom lip with his thumb. 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” he said, startling me. I blushed, hard, and he smirked at my reaction. “See you out there.”

I nodded, clearing my throat. “Right,” I said. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Tom looked at me, sighing. He shook his head, and finally left, leaving me alone. I took a deep, shaky breath, willing my heart to slow down. 

I waited another two minutes, then opened the door and went out to start the next scene, this time with Paula and Simon. 

* * * 

We finished filming Ghost Protocol without a hitch. Well, Simon almost found me and Tom making out, and that was close. After that close call, Tom purposely stayed away from me, I think, and I couldn’t help but feel hurt. 

I wanted him, so much, and I hadn’t been able to touch him in three long, God-awful days. Sure, we were wrapping up filming but there were moments I wanted to find Tom and demand he kiss me. But I didn’t. I wanted him to come to me, on his own terms. After all, we still had that dinner date after filming was over, but I had no clue if that was still on the table after Simon almost caught us. 

Was Tom getting cold feet? I thought, blankly, staring at Tom across from the wooden table, filming our last scene together in Seattle, where Hunt and Brandt were taking care of their issues. 

I realized Tom was waiting for me to say my line. I was standing, ready to walk away from him, literally and figuratively. I said, “You don’t want me to pick up that phone, Ethan.” 

After Brad yelled “Cut!” I slumped in relief. We were in U.S. territory, and it felt good to be home. Seattle wasn’t home, but heck, I’d take anything at this point. I was tired from traveling but I had to admit I was lucky to see all the things I’d seen, and done, thanks to Mission Impossible, and Tom fucking Cruise. 

I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Simon approach me. Then, louder, he said, "Hey, Earth to Jeremy!"

"Oh, hey, Simon," I said, apologetically. We were done for the night. The film crew were wrapping up the last scene with Tom by himself, after he watches Julia in the distance. I was gone again, and Simon pinched my arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're distracted, Jeremy," Simon said, looking at me pointedly. He suddenly changed the subject, though, and I made myself listen to him. "I'm off for about a week before I start shooting for the next "Star Trek" movie. What about you?"

"I don't know," I confessed. "I'm beat, but I have a lot of PR for "Bourne Legacy" and MI:4, of course." I looked at Simon with respect. "I can't believe you're already making the next "Star Trek."

"Me, neither," Simon admitted. "I wish JJ would give me a break, but you're working as hard as the rest of us." Suddenly he said, "I really liked working with you. I hope we do it again."

I was touched, and I had a feeling we would. Maybe not on Mission Impossible, but who knows? Then, Simon said, with a wink, "So. . . "

Baffled, I said, "So. . . what?"

Simon blew out his breath. "What's Tom like? You know, since you're shagging him and all?"

I was horrified, and I blushed immediately. "You did see us!" 

"Of course I saw you guys, you were practically attached at the hip!" he hissed, stage-whisper, and I almost forgot where we were.

I dragged Simon to a more private area of the pier. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"None of my business, Jeremy, but I noticed you looked a little lost tonight, so that's why I asked," he admitted. "Are you guys breaking up already?"

"I don't know, Simon," I said, truthfully. I didn't want it to end just because we were done filming, but it wasn't my call. Was it?

"Hmmm," Simon said, and I wasn't sure what that meant. "I think you guys are cute together. And I'm sure a lot of the women will agree."

I knew he was right, but I said, instead, "No one can find out, Simon."

He looked at me, rolling his eyes. "I know, Jeremy. No one will find out from me."

I knew he wouldn't say anything to anyone about me and Tom. Speaking of which, he came up to us, hands in his hooded jacket. I watched as Simon gave Tom a hug, telling him how much fun he had working with him again. Tom grinned at Simon, and said, "Thanks, Simon. Good luck on the new "Star Trek", and I'll see you later for PR." 

"Right. Thanks, Tom," said Simon, and after giving me a hug, also, surprising me, Simon left us alone. I made sure there was space between us, and Tom looked at me.

“Is that dinner date still up for grabs?” he asked, voice quiet. He sounded tired, and I melted.

“Of course it is, Tom,” I said, and not caring who saw, I reached over to take his hand out of his pocket. He smiled in relief, and looking around to make sure none of the film crew were around, kissed me. We were alone, he needn’t have worried but I knew no one would find us. 

We kissed hungrily, our tongues in our mouths eagerly, missing each other. I pulled away briefly to look in his eyes. “Don’t do that to me again, pushing me away,” I scolded, and he looked ashamed. 

“I’m sorry, Jeremy,” he said, kissing me softly. “It won’t happen again, especially if I get your gorgeous body in my bed in 24 hours.”

I laughed. “Apology accepted,” I said, holding him tight. “And yeah, I can’t wait to see your bed, and I want to be in it now.” 

“Dinner first,” Tom protested, eyes twinkling. 

“Dinner first,” I repeated, smiling, and pulled Tom in for more liquid kisses at the edge of the pier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when Jeremy Renner met Tom Cruise, or when he got the role of William Brandt. No idea when he was filming "The Bourne Legacy" either. Just taking some liberties while writing this at one in the morning. Ditto about "Star Trek." And hopefully, this stellar cast will return for MI:5. . .


End file.
